


Eat Shit

by queerwriterbee



Series: Shopping Cart Drag Racers [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cannon compliant, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Song fic, eat shit, raven kids, remo drive, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: Ronan hates the tension in stinking up the car so he forces the Gangsey to jam with him to get them all to chill the fuck out.Or: Blue still isn't confident in her driving and Ronan secretly has a heart.





	Eat Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Remo Drive they're fucking great. I'd suggest listening to the song in here, Eat Shit, for the entirety of your read. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpOvoEgFmVg )

“Give me the fucking aux cord.” 

 

Blue raised a brow at Ronan through the rearview mirror, he hands relaxing minutely where they were gripping the steering wheel of the 300 Fox Way vehicle impressively tight. It was one of those rare days where no one in the crowded, blue house had claimed it for a prior scheduled engagement and she had seized the opportunity for the practice she knew she needed—despite how truly little she wanted to do so. 

 

Ronan held Blue’s stare from where he sat in the center of the back seat, holding his hand out expectantly.

 

“Why?” she asked suspiciously, earning an amused smirk from Noah and a nervous glance from Gansey. Adam remained checked out and staring out the window at Ronan’s left. The two had had yet another fight and he was refusing to engage the sharp boy beside him. 

 

“Because I’m fucking suffocating in the anxiety you’re spreading like the fucking flu through this fucking car,” he snapped, leaning forward to snatch up the cord because anymore could be said. 

 

Noah caught Blue’s eye in the mirror and raised three fingers on his left hand, mouthing  _ three _ silently along with them. She stifled a snort at the gesture. For the past month she, Noah, and Adam had been tracking the amount of times Ronan would say the same swear in one sentence, a seemingly tireless game. 

 

“And what,” Gansey started, drawing the car’s attention back to Ronan who was now digging his sleek, black iPhone from his skin tight jean pocket. “Pray tell, will your control of the aux do to remedy said predicament?”

 

Ronan rolled his eyes at the pedantic phrasing and cadence of the question, plugging the cord into his phone and scrolling through his music library in lieu of acknowledging the bespectacled boy in front of him. He grinned to himself, sharp enough to slice watermelon, once he found the song he was looking for. His thumb hovered over the title just a moment, reveling in anticipation, before selecting Eat S**t by Remo Drive, turning up both the volume and the bass of the stereo system with it. 

 

Noah instantly perked at the fast pace of the drums that introduced the song, biting his curving lower lip and nodding his head to the beat in approval. Blue and Gansey exchanged curious glances and Adam shifted where he sat beside Ronan, keeping his gaze glued past the window glass. 

 

Without preamble, Ronan began bouncing in his seat to the rhythm of the song, contained bouncing back against the worn leather accompanied by the light shaking of his down turned head. He gradually started beating his fists against his knees, elbowing Noah to prod him along in his impromptu moshing. Noah did so without question, matching Ronan’s pace and enthusiasm. 

 

Ronan placed his hands on the inside shoulders of both Blue and Gansey’s seats next, using them as leverage to rock himself back and forth more raucously with the music, beginning to huff out  _ nuh, nuhnuh, nuh-nuh, nuhnuhnuhnuh _ in tune with the lead guitar and banging his head with more purpose. 

 

“Come on, Dick! Maggot!” he shouted over the stereo, shaking their seats with all his might and letting out a roar with the song. “Get into it you assholes.” 

 

Blue began to smile, hesitantly rocking in time with Ronan and tapping her fingers on the steer wheel rather than gripping it with her life. Gansey rolled his eyes but, started to hit out a beat against the dashboard, fighting the twitching corners of his mouth. 

 

_ Painting all my body—insurance can pay for my falling…  _

 

Noah let out a  _ whoop _ at the verse, drawing out a harsh cackle from Ronan and suppressed giggles from Blue. Gansey grinned wider, moving his head with his dashboard drumming now. 

 

_ Getting stitches is embarrassing when you’re aging… _

 

“Relatable, Parrish?” Ronan jeered, a cruel tactic to try and pull Adam out of his simmering. 

 

A few months ago, Blue would have cringed at this, maybe even chastised Ronan for it. But, now she knew this was just Ronan’s special brand of,  _ I care about you and this is my way of checking in even if it makes no fucking sense, _ Rather than the blatant outraged such comment would have drawn from Adam should it have been said by any other member of the group, he simply scoffed at the sharp boy and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Ronan laughed again, throwing his head back with the force of it. 

 

_ All my friends are growing up, I’m tearing up my jeans… _

 

“That’s you!” Noah exclaimed, painting frantically in both Ronan and Blue’s directions. Blue and Gansey joined Noah in his giggling, Ronan scowled, and Adam let loose a small smile, turning his body towards his friends. 

 

As the song progressed into its second verse, Ronan coaxed the entire gang into thrashing about to the music’s harsh sound and angst filled lyrics. They were banging heads, throwing fists against parts of their car and their own bodies, adding their own laughs, growls, and shouts to those pounding through the old car sound system. 

 

“Hell, yes!” Ronan crowed, beating his chest with his left fist and gripping Blue’s seat with his other. “That’s what I’m motherfucking talking about!” once even Adam was hurtling his body backward and forward with the best of them. 

 

_ Crashing my head in the pavement, I try to apply a meaning; I’m so stuck in the habits I formed when I was fifteen… _

 

Ronan raised his hands to pose delicately to either side of him, lifting them with his head and his voice in faux conduction of the gang as they joined the chorus of  _ aaaahhhhsss _ of the verse. Gansey was smiling so brightly it was a wonder that Blue could even see where she was driving. 

 

After the second chanting of chorus, the song slipped into a slow, lulling plucking of the guitar and soft tapping on the cymbals and occasional thud of the kick-drum. Ronan pointed at Blue, exclaiming “aaaayyyy fuckin’ get it, Sargent!” as Blue raised her hands up off the wheel and over her head, closing her eyes for a moment and swaying about to the mellow bubbling of stringed notes. Noah shook Blue’s chair in support, Gansey and Adam both laughed. 

 

Gradually the drums picked up in speed and aggression and the other instruments followed before falling back into an intense rocking thrum of bass, precise drumming, and twanging guitar. Ronan howled, leaning his shoulders back as he shimmied them to the beat of the song, his hands and head bobbing in tandem to his left in a four count beat.

 

“That’s right, taking it back, baby. Fuck!” 

 

Adam laughed loud and caught Ronan’s attention, splitting the other boy’s face in half with his wicked grin. With the second rounding of this new beat, Ronan wrapped his arm closest to the back of the seats around Adam’s neck. His hand cupped the back of his skull, dusty hair between his fingers. Ronan pressed close, their foreheads touching, and placed his other hand against the crook of Adam’s elbow, and forced this delicate, elegant young man to rock and bounce and thrash with him in bacchanalian celebration with the music. Adam’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be moved.  

 

For a moment, Adam found himself just in lost in the feelings as Ronan seemed to be this whole time. He could feel the vibrations of the stereo, of the noises and movements of his friends, the confidant racing of their car on the lined asphalt. It was a state of euphoria Adam hadn’t felt in ages. Cabeswater whispered his ears, it’s winds and fragile leaves brushed against his skin in the same passionate caring that Ronan gripped him so ferociously with. 

 

When Ronan let go it was to start pounding his fists vigorously against the roof of the car with Noah as the last earth-quaking beats of the drum punched through the speakers. The entire car screamed with the squealing electric guitar until the song ended. It left them all utterly breathless in the now unfamiliar silence, the only noises able to penetrate their collective daze the crunching or road beneath tires and their panting. 

 

Ronan unplugged his phone and threw it with more force than necessary—in typical Ronan Lynch fashion—back towards the front where Blue and Gansey sat. He huffed as he settled back into his seat, folding his arms over his puffed out chest and doing nothing to hide the smug look on his sweat-sheened face. 

 

“We all fucking done being little chicken shits now?” he spat. “Done being shaken up by Blue’s mediocre if not overly cautious driving?” 

 

The laughter, the pure joy that it capsuled, that answered the statement seemed so completely out of place following such insults, such harsh heckling. But, it felt right, and none of them stopped, not even Ronan once he’d allowed himself to join in. It wasn’t until they had reached Cabeswater and their minds had shifted into mission mode that they allowed the intoxication of their pop-punk bacchanalia to fade, to let the reality of their current duties and realities to sober them. 

 

But, the spirit of the small adventure stuck with the five of them the rest of the day. For once, they had been reminded of their normalcy, their existence in the world as simple teenagers just trying to enjoy each other and figure out what the hell it mean to be alive. 


End file.
